


梦与贝

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 原著背景, 艾利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: 只是送一个梦罢了。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 15





	梦与贝

是一场梦。

一下，又一下。

他整个人被顶向沙滩，身底下又烫又痒。

“艾伦，”年轻人的脊背暴露在阳光下，流汗再蒸发，黏黏糊糊，他捏了捏士兵的腰，“……它离你越来越近了。”

是一只小螃蟹，呆头呆脑，卯足了劲，向赤条条纠缠的两个人爬来。

艾伦低着头，发丝蹭他的耳朵，又用力挺了一下，这才向旁边慢悠悠投去一瞥。

小螃蟹快爬到艾伦脚上了。

“去解决一下，”他推推年轻人的肩膀，“我可不想你又哭又叫痿在里面。”

艾伦笑了笑。

他不喜欢这声笑，那听起来嘲讽又不屑一顾。

但这没那么重要……那只小螃蟹真的快夹到小鬼的脚了。

艾伦终于抽了出去。

双腿之间海风游过，他坐起来，挡着烈日眯起眼睛。

艾伦向海边走去，右手捏着什么，大概是那只傻螃蟹，过了会儿，手指弹了一弹，哈，那小家伙可能被摔晕。

艾伦继续向前走，海水卷过双脚，环上脚踝。

利威尔站起来，喊小鬼的名字。

艾伦没有停下。

真麻烦。

他跟上去，踏入海中。

艾伦走得很快，海水爬上了腿，没过了腰，攀到肩膀——

“喂，艾伦，停下！”

那颗脑袋也扎进大海。

海面之下忽然爆炸，水滴变为利刃，热气滚滚袭来，顷刻间，他被利刃扎了满身，热气冲入喉咙，刺向肺部——

利威尔被呛醒了，在一个冬日的早晨。

一下床，冷气向又湿又黏的腿尴尬集中——哈，瞧瞧，一位长官的早上，这有点不像话了。

走出浴室，穿戴整齐，利威尔终于让自己勉强像那么回事。

短时高效的睡眠历来让士官长引以为傲，当然，它刚刚被写着艾伦·耶格尔姓名的旖旎梦境破坏得一点不剩。梦里的艾伦·耶格尔并没有更讨人喜欢一点：他不爱说话，神情闲散，只有性爱技巧长进了些。

这一切开始于一个雷雨交加的夜晚。

可怜的矿石灯晃了好几个月，好巧不巧掉下来，玻璃灯罩碎了一地，茶杯和茶托在地面上轱辘轱辘。利威尔弯腰去捡，手掌碰到茶杯，这才想起应该先点一根火柴。但找火柴盒要爬起来去翻抽屉，扫玻璃要去角落抓扫把，利威尔多日未合眼，太阳穴直跳。他靠着墙，双腕搭在膝盖上，大睁眼睛，就着电闪雷鸣的丁点光亮，望向桌边的满地狼藉。

窗户伴着风吹摇了又摇，雨点冲入屋子，有那么一两滴撞到他肩上。

至少该去关上窗。

风太大了，很快那张床就会没办法睡人。但有什么关系呢——茶托被利威尔的手指夹了一会儿，又跌回地上——他几乎从不在那张床上睡觉。或许不管这些碎片一小会儿也没事，他的右眼眶胀痛不断。索性整个头颅贴向墙面，闭上眼歇息。

又是一阵大风，雨点撞到胸口。

这是真的有些冷了，总不能因为不关窗感冒。利威尔准备站起来，秋季军外套被靴子卡住，他别别扭扭弯着腰，摸摸索索去寻找那纠缠的地方。

艾伦就在这时候走进来。

连门也没敲。

艾伦走了一两步就停下，杵在利威尔对面，也不管皮靴有没有踩到玻璃，脑袋半低，沉默着。

大衣和皮靴分开了，利威尔不耐烦地抬起头。不会有第二个人在不敲门进他房间的同时还不讲话，这全是属于年轻人的固执，被纵容出的古怪与倔强。得教训一下，踢一脚或者打一拳，至少不能让这小子半夜吓唬人。

但年轻人半晌没说话，利威尔脑袋里嗡嗡的，这小子该不会怕黑，被吓哭了。利威尔撇撇嘴，那当然不可能，自从出了地下室，他就再没听到艾伦一惊一乍的声音。小家伙成了又臭又硬的一块石头，不开口，不交流，垂着一双眼睛装深沉。他瞥了瞥对方骨架的朦胧轮廓，这小子才不会吓哭，这块头本身已经够吓人了。

闪电照亮艾伦的脸，长而散的刘海下一双平静而探究的眼睛。

那是什么表情，我是神奇生物吗。利威尔这才发现自己保持弯腰抓住大衣一角的蠢乎乎姿势好久了。

啧。他准备好好问问这小子半夜顶着一张便秘脸跑来干什么。

还没等他直起腰，年轻人双手抓住他的肩，把他整个人抻直了贴紧墙面——谢谢，他想，这可帮大忙了——紧接着艾伦吻了他。

哦。

新长的一茬胡子蹭得他下巴怪难受，两瓣唇在他的嘴巴上硬撞。

糟糕透了。

得揍上一拳，看看这小子的脑子里都是什么。但他没有行动，于是艾伦抬起头，伸出手挑了他的下巴。

又是一道闪电。

他不知道艾伦眼里自己是什么表情，总归是不大好看。年轻人笑了一下，又或许只是哼了一声，谁看得清呢。艾伦再次低下头吻他。这次撬开了他的嘴。

总算是还不赖了。

年轻人的舌头划过他的喉结，痒得他微微发抖。还是得揍上一顿，得让这小子知道并不是想做什么都行——他想起刚刚一片惨白中，那双死气沉沉的眼睛。

最终没有拳头，他的双手摊平成掌，在艾伦进入他的时候，紧紧搂住年轻人变得健硕的脊背。

“玻璃……”

他的声音被艾伦撞碎了。

何必操心呢，这家伙是巨人，是留不下任何伤口的巨人，就连痛也——

“玻璃……艾伦……玻璃碎片……”

不知是哪个词惹恼了年轻人，又或是小鬼真的一脚踩到了，没经验的年轻人开始撞得又狠又急。

太疼了，这小混蛋。

利威尔仰起脖颈，盼望再劈过一道闪电，让他看清艾伦的样子。

至少能把这平时不说话，现在倒干得勤快的小子牙打烂。

再没闪电劈过。

雨停了，艾伦在他身体里释放。

他重新靠在墙边，艾伦在他面前坐下，接着一声压抑的轻呼。

只怕坐到玻璃了。利威尔有点想笑，一头被扎烂屁股东奔西跑的小巨人——但那总归不会是他面前这个艾伦了。年轻的耶格尔捡了茶杯和茶托，又去角落里拿了扫帚，一言不发地扫了好久，最后伸出皮靴到处踩了踩，确信玻璃碎片清理干净。

他宁可扎烂脚，也不愿划一根火柴。

利威尔向对面张望，悲哀地意识到自己的夜视力在逐年下降。

艾伦又停在他面前，一副高高的骨架，沉默着。

过了一会儿，把手转动，耶格尔走了出去。

利威尔动了动手指。艾伦曾经的头发有些扎手，从头顶发旋向四面八方散去。现在那小子的头发越留越长，摸起来倒软了许多。可惜，他蹙眉，黑漆漆的，摸不出来变长多少。

但托耶格尔的福，他被迫知道了这小子下面的枪有多硬。

那之后，艾伦开始和他分享更多关于枪的秘密。有时是在仓库，有时在废弃宿舍，但更多时候，还是在他处于角落的小宿舍，黑灯瞎火的某个夜晚，不敲门的耶格尔，不道别的年轻人。

为了减少声响，他们换了很多毛巾和手帕。耶格尔依然不说话，连长官的名字也没念过，只是技术越发像样了，一杆枪在利威尔的身体里碾过，把低吟压出喉咙，再被湿润的手帕吞去。

利威尔在艾伦飞速成长的身底下化成水，软成泥，看着那副沉默的骨架在夜晚随心所欲地进进出出，不开口的耶格尔激起长官一腔火气。利威尔的双腿缠过小巨人的腰，喉咙吞过耶格尔的枪，满茧的手掌令艾伦痉挛着释放，但是，但是，即使骨架被快感冲得疲软了，耶格尔仍不说话。

既然你把那张嘴当摆设——利威尔又一拳挥出去，正中艾伦的下巴——既然你把嘴巴当摆设，就别怪我打烂它，反正又会长出来。这小子可是巨人，是个把无数巨人脑子里的乱七八糟东西全吞下去，闷得忘了自己还有嘴巴的巨人。给我讲句话，有用的，哪怕一句也好，把那些垃圾倒出来。

牙齿残缺，嘴角溢血，或许下巴也碎了。艾伦就这么坐在草场上看着他，睁着平平淡淡一双眼睛，把他一拳又一拳的滑稽样子包裹了去，不打算动用一丁点在同期生中引以为傲的格斗技巧。

利威尔放下拳头，眉头拧成疙瘩。疼痛教育有个屁用，这家伙连什么是疼都不在乎了，简直是个……

艾伦笑了起来，天知道那七零八落的下巴和舌头是怎么做到的。他笑得很大声，含混不清，久久不停。利威尔愣在原地，刚刚紧皱的双眉被惊愕抻平，和瞪大的眼睛一起在面庞上定格。

艾伦似乎满意了，他站起来，特意向利威尔展示被打得稀巴烂的脸，沉默离开，步履轻快。

耶格尔身后，利威尔低声骂了一句，手指狠狠插进头发里。

尽管极不情愿，他似乎得承认，他对艾伦没辙了。不管是一拳一脚的教训，又或者沏上一壶红茶谈话，艾伦从不配合。艾伦任他踢上随便几脚，偶尔象征性还还手或者抱怨地哼哼，但不会说话。艾伦会称赞红茶的香气，回答他关于日常生活的每一个问题，却在他想深入的任何一个时候，把话头扯远，扯到阿尔敏或者韩吉身上，如果他冷下脸来喝止，艾伦就继续用沉默对抗。

“他对你也什么都不讲？”韩吉一头红毛抓得乱糟糟，镜片大概已经三天没洗。她刚看过阿尔敏低垂的头颅下一双暗示失败的眼睛，又不得不再一次从利威尔这里得到毫无进展的消息，一次又一次。

打探情报，掌控巨人，关心部下心理状态，都比不上一句：太危险了。

在利威尔的印象里，艾伦是一个有明显临界点的人，如果愤怒、悔恨，或者别的什么情绪超过限度，耶格尔便会失控。他不一定会自我迷失，他甚至可能自我清醒，但对于周围的人来说，一定是完完全全的失控。这种失控的后果，曾经是调查兵团一次次卷入夺回巨人的行动中。一旦某一天耶格尔意识到这一点，他可能会主动造成这种失控局面，将整个兵团的行动捏在手里。

艾伦依然听话，但艾伦又一句话也没听过，利威尔只能选择艾伦喜欢的方式。他在艾伦沉默造访的黄昏或者夜晚顺从地敞开，在愈加契合的性爱中，他恍惚感到，艾伦身体里那些愈积愈重的思绪在释放。

是该释放的，他半撑起身体，贴得更紧，令耶格尔进入得更深。十七八岁的孩子正是气盛的年纪，他们应该去打架，去恋爱，去做一番事业，去把源源不断的火和热挥霍燃烧。不该是把各种年龄的愁苦吞下去，压抑着、压抑着，把自己变成老人或是疯子。如果这样你能释放——他聆听年轻人粗重的呼吸，嗅着汗水——那就释放吧，哪怕只有一丁点。

他轻轻吻了吻艾伦的嘴角，尽管他仍想把这张嘴打烂。

或许有一天我能让他开口，利威尔这么想过一次，又立刻明白这是痴人说梦。靠什么呢，成为耶格尔的婊子吗。艾伦早已不是那个天天“兵长”长“兵长”短，还会大呼小叫，还需要心理疏导的士兵。艾伦是个封闭信息的谜，而拒绝沟通，往往指向单打独斗。

下一次他们完事之后，利威尔攥住了艾伦的胳膊，再一寸寸，一点点，减弱力道，移向手掌。尽管没开口请求，也足够露骨。艾伦没回应他，耶格尔走出了房间，留他一个人坐在墙边。

还有什么办法？

又一次被艾伦撞击的时候，利威尔仍在想着这些。他和艾伦都是男人，不需彼此负责，生不出多少牵挂，可以在夜里做爱，白天当作没发生过。这份性爱没有负担，没有影响，这是艾伦愿意同他这具身体纠缠的理由。这远远不够，没有负担的关系挡不了路。需要有什么东西去挡一挡这小子的路的，哪怕是爱情也好……

“去谈个正常恋爱吧。”和艾伦七扭八歪躺在墙边的时候，他说，揉了揉耶格尔的头发。啊，变长太多了。

艾伦猛地撑起身体，居高临下看着他。

耶格尔向他投来极深的一瞥，脸上的情绪却没那么复杂，眼睛里的是愤怒，嘴边写的是失望。

“你就在想这些？”艾伦说。哈，小子总算说话了，声音低了很多，已经会用挑衅的语气面对他了。

耶格尔突然冷哼一声，“你是为了那些啊。”这声音很平静，是一句陈述，一句徘徊许久的陈述。

“艾……”利威尔把话咽了下去，没什么能辩解的，没什么还能说的。他只能又一次看着艾伦走出房间。

那天以后，艾伦再没碰过他。

除了那该死的梦。

“你在听吗，兵长？”

利威尔这才发现自己把立体机动的刀柄攥得直响，他正坐在高墙之上，身边是阿尔敏·阿诺德。啧，一个头发留得很长，看起来更像姑娘的阿尔敏·阿诺德。小姑娘说话了，“您还好吗？”

“我没事。”

部分身体关节巨人化弹射爆炸实验，亏的韩吉和阿尔敏想得出来这么拗口的名字。

今天是兵团的休息日，韩吉带艾伦去采购物资，即使马车上多半完成不了有效沟通。利威尔留在兵团，和阿尔敏就实验的细节进行改进。这家伙脑袋瓜好使极了，实验成功很快，阿尔敏的实验报告太长，长到他走神，和那迷惑人的满头金发一样。

“你要不要剪一剪头发？”

“……也对。”阿尔敏眨巴眨巴眼睛，很快适应了谈话模式的转化，扯过扎得光滑柔顺的低马尾，认真看了看，“虽然我曾认为这样的外表更能令敌人放松警惕。”

说得也是。但迷惑人过头了。这三四年里，弄错性别，追求失败，抱头痛哭的新兵戏码已经成了固定流程，还是结束得好。

利威尔正想站起来，衣兜一沉，他伸进斗篷，从夹克里摸出一个小木盒，向阿尔敏扔过去。

感谢阿诺德集中的注意力，他接住长官冷不丁的投喂，礼貌地捧着，询问，“这是？”

“糖。”

利威尔不想多解释，解释永远绕不过那个名字，索性阿尔敏是聪明人，并没多问。

高级糖果的补给永远是利威尔班最优秀士兵的特别礼物，那个优秀士兵往往是艾伦——不管是出色的扫除，或是格外持久的巨人变身实验。这次的糖果利威尔揣了半个月，始终没递出去。那一张嘴巴都不用来说话，还想用来吃糖吗。

阿尔敏在利威尔的注视下吃了一颗榛子巧克力。

真好，利威尔不由得想，还是这家伙让人省心。

“您不给艾伦几颗糖吗？”

我显然错了，利威尔阴沉沉地看过去。阿尔敏的目光温温和和，但毫不避讳。不管是暗中涌动的僵局氛围，或是流传的风言风语，这小子早就把他和艾伦的乱七八糟关系摸透了，平日一句话不点，此刻问出来，简直令人头疼。

“给萨沙康尼他们分了吧。”

阿尔敏看出他不想多说，金发青年的嘴巴皱了皱，显然想劝些什么，又放弃了。“谢谢兵长。”他把糖果收起来，将还不错的上午定格住。利威尔松了一口气，金头发，聪明人，和这类人打交道他从没赢过。

回到营地，冬日铺地的白雪占据视线，恍惚间，利威尔耳边传过一声叫喊，他立刻回头。

什么也没有，连阿尔敏也早被他赶去休息，这条小小走廊上只有自己。

那是基斯·莎迪斯还担任团长时的一个休息日，有人在搬运器械时发生了走火事故，响声在空旷的冬日里回荡。利威尔愣在原地，过了片刻才突然回神，与其他急匆匆赶去事故现场的人汇合。

休息日的人员伤亡，这件事在这几年的冬日再次扎进利威尔脑中，成了一阵驱逐不掉的幻听。仿佛下一秒就会有人冲过来，大叫着艾伦·耶格尔的名字进行报告，报告他不见了，或是发生意外。

利威尔忍不住再次回头。

什么也没有。这是一个安宁、普通、货真价实的休息日。

休息日的午后理当是惬意的——在利威尔这里成了一句屁话。他不愿走向床。失眠症令他告别睡眠与午休，而上次睡着，他踏进了有艾伦·耶格尔在的春梦。哪一种结果都不令人喜欢，他于是在一个难得没有文件的下午，沏了一壶茶，在椅子上枯坐。

要在休战时期休息日的下午睁着眼睛发呆，这认知令人郁闷，利威尔连红茶也不想碰了。

因而抬眼看见艾伦时，他想，不算太坏。

“我下午有安排。”

“阿尔敏可不是这么告诉我的，”艾伦瞟了一眼茶杯，“还是说发呆也是一种安排？”

这小子心情不错，他在主动说话。利威尔默许地任由艾伦径自倒了一杯红茶，慢吞吞地喝。把那一壶全喝了也没关系，只要你愿意讲点什么，讲点闷在你脑子里的那些东西。但艾伦的舌头被茶香俘获，耶格尔不再讲话，将那杯红茶饮得干净之后，扳过利威尔的双肩，低下头吻他。

我这茶泡得不错，接吻的时候利威尔想。他不确定是不是想和艾伦继续做这件事，那毕竟是不欢而散的上一次，挑破许多应该掩埋又难以解释的隐含目的。但艾伦似乎并不在乎了，他给予利威尔的吻温和缱绻，膝盖慢悠悠推着利威尔的双腿走向床边。

利威尔推了推艾伦，“要在这里吗？”

耶格尔显然还想亲他，挑了挑眉，“没什么不可以。”

他们以前从没用过床。那是属于不言不语的每个夜晚的默契，如果在床上，利威尔拿不准，总归有什么不一样。但是——

艾伦的膝盖顶着他，利威尔倒在床上，搂住年轻人的双肩，将艾伦长发披散的头颅压下来，扬起脖颈，吻上去。

耶格尔今天心情不错，如果他有一天愿意说出来……便在床上做吧。又或者——利威尔眯起眼睛，借着冬日午后的阳光，窥探撞击他的年轻人硬朗英俊的面容——如果这能让你暂时不去想那些事情，如果这能让你暂时放下——他又去亲吻艾伦，几乎带着几分挑逗。

耶格尔动作一顿，显然有些诧异，他们从不将简单直接的性事认真对待，但他乐意配合。

这是艾伦令利威尔享受过最舒服的一场性爱，在冬日的午后，一次令人头晕目眩的高潮过后，利威尔被小巨人埋进被子，告别了失眠症，告别了梦境，在夕阳与耶格尔的陪伴下醒来。

利威尔说不准高质量睡眠与未离开的耶格尔哪个更令人心情舒畅，但确实，休息日的午后是惬意的。

晚餐时分，短头发的阿尔敏吸引了兵团的目光，此起彼伏的哀嚎声中，利威尔满意地打量阿诺德：清爽多了，是个帅哥，一个又乖又听话的小士兵。

他早该意识到，金头发，聪明人，天生就是让人判断失误的。

聚焦全兵团目光的阿尔敏站起身，直勾勾地盯着利威尔，向他说了一句话。

瞬间他成了大好人，兵团的新焦点，救阿尔敏于水火之中。

那句话是什么来着？

生日快乐。

耶格尔在他的耳边重复。

利威尔依然对于听到艾伦平静沉稳的声音感到不可思议，他不至于傻到认为一场完美性爱能化解所有矛盾僵局，但艾伦的这句话里甚至含有点点笑意。

不过是随便填在资料上的一个日期罢了。

但这个休息日没有伤亡事故，也没有失踪的士兵，只有饭堂的欢声笑语。

那么还不赖。

利威尔，在一阵闹哄哄中被迫变得格外酒足饭饱的长官，在冷风的拍打中向宿舍走去。

艾伦·耶格尔高高大大的骨架跟在他身边，半低脑袋，沉默着。

走廊上有四盏矿石灯，再走几步，就能见到宿舍里那盏，那盏灯在雷雨的第二天被耶格尔修好。

还有几步。

艾伦拉住了利威尔的手。

他起初拉得很急，又一点点放松力道，暧昧地按了按指尖。

利威尔一惊，几乎以为艾伦要在走廊上吻他了。

但耶格尔松开了手。

利威尔将艾伦刚刚触碰过的手臂抬起来，他的手指被艾伦弯成一个半包裹的形状，它们此刻缓缓张开。

矿石灯懒散暖和的灯光下，他的掌心躺着一枚小小的贝壳。

艾伦在看他，眼睛藏着点期待，这神色他已经几年不曾见过了。

利威尔盯着手掌瞧了瞧。“这像是阿尔敏的送礼物风格。”

这回复太差劲了。

艾伦倒笑了，“你说这个，晚餐的那几条鱼是他从河冰面下凿出来的。”

“这可太不容易了，对他来说。”

“是啊。”

不该这样。利威尔的手指搓过贝壳，今天艾伦心情不错，不该浪费机会，如果他愿意讲些什么……

“你为什么送我贝壳？”这甚至不像一枚新捡的，它在你那里放了多久了？

他似乎说错什么话了。

心情畅快的耶格尔消失了，高大的骨架上又是一张沉肃的脸，和一双幽深的眼睛。

“把他放在胸前吧。”艾伦说，近乎嘟囔，“……挡住爆炸的碎片也好。”

“啊？”

但艾伦不打算重复，他站在原地，不前进，不后退，不张口，令长官陪着吹了半天冷风。

或许我真的该回宿舍了，利威尔想。

又不太甘心。

艾伦忽而上前一步，紧紧攥住利威尔的肩膀。那双眼睛，啊，那双终于盈满情绪的眼睛，悲伤而急切，像要哭了。

哭一哭也好，这家伙十五岁后就没哭过了，明明只是个孩子。

利威尔的肩膀被攥得生疼。

耶格尔下巴冒了零星几点胡茬，嘴巴紧皱着，成一个前凸的姿势。

他就要说话了，只要开口，只要愿意开口，就能把一切说出来——

艾伦松开了手，站远几步，双掌抄进衣兜，冷风吹拂。

我让他失望了，利威尔想，我们让他失望了，他又放弃了一个机会。

“你多大了，艾伦？”

还会有下一个吗？

“兵长真是的，明明是你自己过生日。”艾伦说，轻飘飘地，“十九。”

十九。

“这是三年前，第一次看到海时，我捡的贝壳。”艾伦又说，眼底有了些许光亮。

他还是愿意讲话的，只要他能多讲一些——

“为什么送我这个？”

艾伦望着他，久到两个人站僵了腿。

只是送一个梦罢了。

耶格尔似乎在说，但这句话被风吞走了。

于是耶格尔又说，“晚安，利威尔。”

艾伦转过身，向来时的方向走去，背影吞没面容时，眼底的那点光亮也看不见了，利威尔不知道那是否又变回一双深沉的眼睛。

小鬼。

他想，你至少该叫我一声长官。

FIN


End file.
